


"I'll protect you, it's a job I chose"

by NightOwl_26



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baseball Team, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Cute Jun-seo, Cute friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriends - Freeform, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Kinda Want to Stab Jun and Min's Parents, I just made them like twenty times worse then in cannon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jin-seo and Min-seo's parents are sort of OOC, M/M, Most of them a platonic though, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parental Chyrssa (Butterfly Soup), Parental Teenagers, Platonic Relationships, Sarcasm, Tags May Change, Throwing Objects, Why aren't these things tags?!, Why isn't that a tag already?, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl_26/pseuds/NightOwl_26
Summary: Jun knew his parents weren't the best. But, surely they would understand. Right? Yeah! Atleast, that's what he thought until a lamp flew his way.Or, where Jun comes out to his parents, and Min is messenged to come help him.
Relationships: Diya/Min-seo (Butterfly Soup), Hayden/Jun-seo (Butterfly Soup)
Kudos: 4





	"I'll protect you, it's a job I chose"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I first got into the fandom, and decided to make their parents worse... Plus, there are like no fics for Jun/Hayden, so I decided to make one! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, it was supposed to be longer but I lost motivation half way through, so the next chapter will hopefully be longer.! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this when I saw someone watch/play Butterfly Soup, and realized that Jun barely had any screen time at all...

It was time... 

"Mom, dad?" June's voice was quiet. 

"Hm? Ah, oh, yes. Of course, what is it?" 

"Umm... I-I'm... I'm dating someone!" He blurted out, his stuttering have become worse over the years, expecially in front of his parents.

His parents' eyes brightened for a moment. 

"What's her name?" Jun's mother began to question.

A frown crept onto Jun's face as he started to murmer incoherent words.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" His dad yelled. He was always yelling. 

There was silence for a few moments.

"Speak. Up." The harsh words were louder, still by his father though.

"I-m not dating a girl..." 

"What?! Did I hear that right?! Your not dating a girl?!" 

"Do you see anyone else dating the same gender in this neighborhood?!" His mother this time. Always expecting people to fit in like a peice to a jigsaw puzzle..

Jun nodded silently. The loud noises hurting so much more than he expected. He always had been sensetive to the loud sounds, even the quiet ones. Whether that was normal, just him, or the anxiety's fault didn't really matter. It was overly loud either way. 

There was silence. Silence was quiet. But, it wasn't better than yelling. Silence wasn't able to tell you how a person was feeling, yelling did. 

Something impacted his forehead. Something hard. Something now broken. Shattered. Jun looked down below him. A puddle of dripping red substance and shards of a broken picture frame, one of those huge ones that would hang on the wall. 

"You ungrateful brat! We do so much for you and your sister! We made so many sacrifices for you two! And this is how you repay us?!"

Now, Jun knew how his sister felt whenever her and their parents got into a fight. Except she was so much better at dodging. 

"Clean this up before your sister gets home!" 

A tin bucket was swiftly thrown at him from a room over. Followed by a sponge. 

'Maybe if I hurry I can leave soon...'

He knew it wouldn't work, but he held onto that small shred of hope that it would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Vee and the demons who kidnapped my motivation  
> -2/18/21 -9:31 am EST


End file.
